


Stevie comes back to Melwood

by liverpoolporn



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breeding, Facials, M/M, Multiple Sexual Encounters, Porn, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverpoolporn/pseuds/liverpoolporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven's back at Melwood to keep fit whilst the American season is off. The lads are very excited to have him back and are lining up to welcome him.</p><p>Comments and feedback always appreciated.</p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a mutli chapter porn fic. Each chapter pairing Steven with a different player. More chapters to come in the next few days.

Steven hadn't been back to Melwood in almost 6 months. He pulled up in the player's car pack on a damp but mild November morning, and immediately noticed something new. He didn't recognise the car that was parked in his spot. It was a modest Fiat Punto, black, and the only one in the lot. It was a quarter past seven, early, even by Steven's high standards. Throughout his long career, he had never known a teammate to get to training before him.

Wondering which of the new players it might belong to, Steven entered the dressing room and got an answer he hadn't considered. Jordan Rossiter was sat on the bench on the far side, tying up the laces on his New Balance running shoes. A wide smile broke across the young lad's face when he saw his former Captain.

The two men exchange warm greetings, a polite hug. Nither man had seen each other for a long time. They caught up, mostly discussing the squad and the club, Steven wanting to hear about Klopp.

“Can't believe you're back” Jordan said, happy to be reunited with his childhood hero and one of the biggest influence's on his young career.

“Can't believe you're in here this early,” Steven joked “You must be really putting the work in around here, I'm impressed mate.”

“Aww thanks” Jordan replied, blushing at his idol's compliment “You always told me, the only way to achieve anything in this game is through hard work.”

“That's right. I'm not really surprised, you were always keen to learn, keen to listen” Steven said, looking the younger man up and down in a way that he'd never felt inclined to do before. Jordan was built fuller than when he last saw him, no longer just skin and bones. Still scrawny, but athletic now; a tight compact torso emanating away from a solid pert arse. 'He looks remarkably like a young me', Steven thought.

“I can you see you've putting the graft in at the gym especially” Steven began, “show me those biceps.”

Jordan held out his arms and flexed. Steven felt the firm muscle and soft skin.

“Feel my pecks too, been hitting the weights for that core strength especially” he said.

Steven did so, told Jordan how firm they were, then slid his hand down and felt the young man's abs too.

What happened next was unexpected. Jordan lent forward and kissed Steven's lips. Polite, respectful, he didn't linger. Jordan surprised himself by abandoning caution. He had no idea whether Steven's availability had changed. The former captain had always been as open to casual fun as the other players; he had of course, himself, started this mini-revolution in sexual liberty at Liverpool. But Jordan had been too enamoured by his hero to let him know he wanted it. He feared rejection; he assumed himself too skinny, too pedestrian or too young to get Steven's attention. These same thoughts flashed his mind in the few seconds between the kiss and Steven leaning back in for another one.

Steven had never thought about Jordan that way before. He saw himself as step-father and guardian to the youth players coming through. Gay players tended to sign with the club with a billing; they came to Liverpool to be openly gay. They respected him for creating the environment where they could be free sexually, and could experiment – they were generous about paying him back for it. Youth players, he assumed, were a different kettle of fish. Yet, here was Jordan - unmistakeably scouse, hair the same colour as Steven's, shaved but grown out; cute in a boy next door way with piercing blue eyes and a boyish smile; – and he had made the first move. His youth was almost startling for Steven, though he had plenty of fun with others of similar ages; Jordan's lips seemed that much softer. His stubble wasn't fully spread out yet, and Steven liked the feel of the partially bare chin brushing against his. Jordan relaxed into the kissing, growing more adventurous as he grew accustomed to his dream coming true. He began to suck playfully on the older man's lip, and exploring Steven's mouth, intertwining their tongues. His hands explored Steven's back, getting a feel for the intricacies of every muscle before slipping them inside the waistband of ex captain's shorts and resting them on the cheeks of his arse.

It was rare for Steven to relinquish control, but Jordan had ceased the initiative with the kiss, so he let the younger man lead from there. Steven didn't know why he posed the question, but with Jordan on one knee, having slipped off Steven's shirt and started kissing down his torso, he asked “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Since I was about 13” Came the confident reply as Jordan started playing with Steven's cock through his shorts, before pulling them down. Next, Jordan pressed his face into the large bulge in Steven's black boxers. He kissed and licked at the fresh cotton, getting a feel for the bone hard cock against his cheeks, nose and mouth. Steven slipped his briefs off, his 7 inch erection popping out and hitting Jordan in the nose. It was by no means the largest in the squad, nor in fact, the largest that Jordan had had in his young life. But it had a certain aesthetic appeal; thick and veiny - perfectly in proportion with Steven's juicy balls and tight ballsack. Steven's head was a rich reddish purple colour, circumcised and glistening with precum under the strong artificial light of the dressing room. Jordan took it all into his mouth on the first attempt, licking gently side to side as he descended the shaft; the head sliding past his tonsils into his throat. Then Jordan withdrew, sucking hard - his lips pursed tightly around the thick girth as he relinquished the shaft slowly; milimetre by milimetre until there was no more cock left to fill his lips and the vacuum seal broke with a loud pop.

Steven ruffled the young twink's hair and asked “Where did you learn to suck dick like that?” But Jordan wasn't waiting around to give him an answer - he was slowly sliding his mouth back down the shaft, repeating the process; feeling every bulging vein with his tongue and sucking a slow drip of salty precum down his throat. He worked Steven's cock at a snail's pace, mostly the shaft; he wanted to agonise the older man with the pleasure he gave him, not giving him the chance to come until he felt he had truly lived out his oldest fantasy. Jordan took no breaks to stop for breath, he kept sucking, methodically, patiently for what seemed like hours to both men. Steven tipped his head back in ecstasy, moaning uncontrollably and whispering barely comprehensible compliments to his new young lover.

Eventually, as the dressing room clock showed 8am, Steven could hold off no longer. He let Jordan know what was coming, blurting “I'm close” moments before and asking “Will you swallow?” as he felt an ocean of warm jizz surge up from his balls into his shaft. He splattered the back of Jordan's throat with three large jetfuls of steaming come, before pulling out. Jordan swallowed, of course, but a little come still dribbled down his chin from his wide smile as Steven ran his hand up and down his shaft; taking aim at the young man's face as he unleashed a final jetful which splattered Jordan in the nostrils.

Jordan, licked off as much come as he could as he stood up, thanking Steven and planting a last kiss on his lips. Hearing the doors to the airlock between the changing room and the corridor open, Jordan made for a sink to clean his face whilst Steven slipped his member back into his shorts. Then the second set of doors open and in walked Kolo Toure, Jordan Henderson and a host of other early arrivers. They greeted Steven enthusiastically with high fives and hugs, oblivious to what had just gone before.

 


	2. Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lallana is the next player who's not waiting around to welcome Steven back.

As the players left the dressing room, headed for the gym upstairs, Steven got talking to Adam Lallana at the back of the crowd. Steven was engaging Adam, catching up on his and Jordan's wedding plans, England and Jurgen Klopp; but Adam seem distracted, going through the motions, something else was on his mind.

They had fallen a little behind the group when suddenly Adam pushed open the door to one of the medical rooms and told Steven he needed his help with something. The room was nondescript, a single massage table in the centre, a bare countertop stretched across the length of the far wall. As soon as the door closed, Adam pressed his body into Steven's and kissed him; directly and forcefully, he demanded Steven lips, rather than asked for them. 'The slutty fucker' Steven thought, 'I bet he fucked Jordan last night, and probably again this morning too.'

“Oh how we've missed you, daddy” Adam said as he started feeling his hand up the inside of Steven's thigh.

Steven hated the way Adam called him daddy. He only did so during sex. It angered him and made him feel so old. They'd had numerous encounters before Steven realised that this was deliberate provocation on Adam's part; he liked it rough and wanted to push Steven's buttons and get a reaction.

“Jordan not keeping you satisfied, then?” Steven countered, on the defensive. Less than 15 minutes ago he'd shot four large cumshots into Jordan Rossiter's mouth and face, he wasn't ready to go again; there was nothing stirring in his boxers. Adam's hand was approaching his dick; he didn't want to be teased over his soft cock. He needed to regain the initiative; he pushed Adam forcefully across the room until his back was to the countertop and kissed him again.

“Oh he certainly satisfied me last night, and this morning too.” Adam teased.

'Knew it, the slut' thought Steven to himself.

“But I need a mature man to fuck me too, Jordan can just be so… energetic.” Adam continued, tongue in cheek.

Adam sat his arse on the countertop,wrapping his legs around Steven's waist and his arms around Steven's back. Their kisses were very slutty - wet and open mouthed; Adam rapaciously sucking the older man's lips. But Steven still wasn't hard when Adam slipped his hands off his back and started fondling his cock through the shorts.

“What's the matter daddy? Can't get it up this early in the morning?”

“Sluts like you don't turn me on” Steven retorted. But the acute embarrassment was enough to trigger a rush of blood and his erection grew. Adam slipped his ex captain's shorts down and played with his balls.

“I beg to differ” Said Adam, running his hand up and down the length of Steven's shaft now that he was erect.

“You gonna fuck me right here daddy?” Adam asked as he peeled off their shirts.

“I'm gonna fuck you in the mouth if you don't shut up” Steven replied, not sure of where that response had come from. Then he pushed Adam further onto the counter, stripping the younger man of his boxers and shorts, then pulling his legs up over his shoulders as if to demonstrate his real intention.

“There's lube in my shorts pocket” Adam said, his arms stretched out either side of him to balance himself. Steven lent down and felt around for the lube, finding it and squirting some on his hand and cock; he lightly slicked up Adam's hole, but not too much, wanting it to be rough. Steven jerked Adam's slender six inch cock a little, getting precum on his fingers which he inserted into Adam's mouth. Adam sucked them hard as Steven slid into his hole. Adam was not tight and Steven penetrated with ease – but Adam stills gasped as his sphincter tightened around the thick veiny cock.

“You like it rough don't you slut?” Steven asked as he pinned Adam's arms to the countertop, thrusting mercilessly fast.

“Yes daddy, don't stop” Adam gasped, the slight twinge of pain quickly evaporating; replaced by pleasure.

What Steven know about fucking Adam was that the younger man just wanted to be overpowered; to relinquish all control and for his pleasure to be at the whim of the man drilling into him.

Adam lost himself in the forcefulness, overwhelmingly aroused by the dominance Steven exerted by pinning him to the surface. However their position was less enjoyable for Steven; the countertop was just an inch or two too high, he had to stretch and thrust upward to penetrate deep – it was tiring work. Eventually his difficulty became apparent to both men as his rhythm gotdisjointed.

“Do you want to move me to the massage table daddy?” Adam asked, sounding a little impertinent.

Steven scooped him up in his arms theatrically, not waiting to withdraw first - Adam was heavier than he expected and he immediately regretted the move. He crashed across the room and dumped his partner clumsily on the table, which shook vehemently from the impact, both men briefly fearing it would topple

“You're so strong daddy” Adam teased sarcastically.

This was one remark too many for Steven, he'd had enough of Adam's insolent cheek. He started to thrust hard again, workmanlike, trying to climax and not savouring the pleasure. His hands found their way onto Adam's neck; surprising himself, he began to choke him slightly. In the moment, he enjoyed the power he had over Adam, but then his anger evaporated and he was suddenly remorseful, loosening his grip.

“Where'd that come from?” Adam gasped as Steven released his neck.

“I'm sorry, I don't...”

“I didnt stay stop, I loved that” Adam said with a wink “Hurt me if you want to”.

Steven again gripped Adam's neck in his big hands, choking harder this time – but not too hard as to cause any damage. Adam masturbated furiously, both men were close now. The younger man finished first; coming over himself in two quick splurts, filling his belly button with his own hot jizz. Then Steven let go of Adam's neck; he felt himself about to finish, and withdrew, adding to the mess with his own splurt of white come.

“So glad you're back mate” Adam said sincerely, the attitude gone.

“Anytime” Steven replied, half regretting the offer before he'd finished making it.

 


End file.
